Love, Pain and Happiness (Wendy x Craig)
by Dyiosa
Summary: Wendy and Stan decided to finally take their relationship to a physical level. But things went different and Wendy found herself crying on a bench drinking alcohol. Who will be there to save her? (Wendy x Craig)
1. Chapter 1

Wendy, Bebe : 17 years old

Stan, Craig, the other south park kids in their class / grade : 18 years old

 **First chapter**

South Park High / friday afternoon

A happy Wendy was running to her boyfriend Stan who was standing at the lockers, talking to his friends Kyle and Kenny. „Hi Stan, hi guys"

„Oh hi babe, what's up?" Stan answered.

Wendy rolled her eyes, „How many times do I actually need to explain to not give me any nicknames? I do not like them."

„Oh babe but that's just how I like to show how much I love you."

„Really dude? You two should get a room and finally fuck!"

„Cartman!"

„What!? I am just saying what everyone is thinking!"

„Fuck you Cartman. I will see you later then Stan!" Wendy turned around and started to walk towards the school exit.

"No Wendy, wait for me!" Stan shouted "And Cartman, this is not over. We will talk about this again. I do not allow you to talk like this about Wendy and me."

"Yeah whatever" Cartman replied while Stan tried to catch up with Wendy.

 _Stupid Cartman, everyone knows that Stan and me are still virgins but why should there be something wrong about that? Stan is so kind and he always told me that he totally understands that I just didn't feel ready yet to take the final step in our relationship. He would never push me to do something I do not want to do and that's one reason why I love him so much. In fact I actually wanted to talk about him about finally doing it. We planned to do it tomorrow evening when his parents and his sister won't be at home and there would be just the two of us in a romantic atmosphere with candles and romantic music. We still wanted to talk about the last details. But I definitely will not discuss such a topic when he is with his friends, especially when there's Cartman around. This guy is unbelievable._

"Wendy! Finally I found you. I am sorry for Cartmans stupid behaviour. But well you know that's Cartman. Anyway Wendy didn't we want to talk about something "special"?"

Wendy started to blush and Stan leaned closer to her.

"Yes sure Stan but first we need to make sure that no one is listening to us"

They both looked around and decided that it was safe to talk about their private topic.

"Sooo… Wendy I am really happy that we are both finally ready to also show our physical attraction towards each other. You can't imagine how long I already dreamed about that. But don't worry my love, I will be slow and take care not to hurt you. You're taking the pill right?"

Wendys face turned red like a tomato "Damn it feels so weird to talk about that topic. I am so embarrassed Stan."

He cupped her face and looked dead into her eyes. " Wendy, you do not need to feel embarrassed talking about sex with me. I am just boyfriend and I love you with all of my heart. So we should be able to talk about sex without feeling ashamed, ok?"

"Ok Stan. I trust you." Wendy smiled "And yes I am taking the pill. But please make sure to buy some condoms. I prefer to be double secured."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to have some. And to make us both feel a bit more comfortable, we could make your favourite drink, strawberry daiquiris. We still have many strawberries at home since my mum loves them and buys always enough of them so that there should be plenty left for tomorrow evening. We just still need to buy some rum."

"That's such a good idea Stan. My dad has still a bottle at home. I am sure he won't miss it."

"That's perfect, Wendy. I love you and can't wait for tomorrow evening. Now I gotta go Kyle and Kenny are waiting for me to drive them home."

"Ok Stan. I love you too. See you tomorrow evening."

They both shared a kiss and Stan walked to his car, while Wendy searched for Bebe to drive home with her.

The next day, at 7 pm

 _I am so nervous._ Wendy was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a nice baby-blue top with a black jacket and dark skinny jeans. As underwear she chose a purple bra with matching hotpants and black socks. _I hope I look cute enough for Stan. I want this night to be perfect. So just a little bit of make-up and I am done._ Wendy was satisfied with how she looked.

"So Wendy darling, we are going now. We will be back in about two weeks. We will greet your aunt Lisa from you. I hope you are fine on your own. All important phone numbers are on the board in the kitchen."

"Don't worry mum and dad, I am totally fine. I am a big girl now. I can handle being two weeks alone. And if I am lonely I still can invite one of the girls for a sleepover."

"Ok darling that's great. We love you. See you in two weeks."

"Love you too. Have fun visiting aunt Lisa" Wendy waved them good-bye. Then she picked her things for sleeping at Stans house and caught the bottle of rum she promised Stan to bring with her. She made sure that she had her mobile phone and her key to her house with her before she left to walk over to the Marshs house.

Wendy didn't mind to walk the 45 minutes to Stans house at all. She actually enjoyed the fresh air. She was very nervous but also excited to take the final step with her boyfriend. She wondered how it would be to finally be a real woman like all her other female friends. Just before she arrived at Stans house, she felt that the temperature was getting colder and colder and that it might start to snow soon. It would be pretty early since it was still September but in South Park everything is possible.

Wendy opened the door with the key she got from Stan since they were mostly used to stay at his place. Her parents didn't appreciate guys in her room without interrupting the both of them every few minutes. That's why they preferred to spend their time together as a couple at Stan's room. His parents loved Wendy and they let them have their own privacy.

The light was out and so Wendy was wondering if Stan felt asleep in his room and forgot about the time. They actually wanted to diner together and then make strawberry daiquiris to feel a bit more relaxed about the part that would follow about that.

She pushed the light switch and walked up the stages to his room. Before she opened his door, she stopped herself. _Wait. There are noises coming out of Stans room. What the hell is he doing?_

"Oh yes Stan, right there! That's sooo good!"

"Yeah I know what you like. You're a bad, bad girl."

 _OMG isn't that Bebes voice!? What's going on here?_ Wendy couldn't wait anymore. The whole situation was making her crazy.

Suddenly the door opened and Wendy was standing shocked in the door frame of his room. Right in front of her was Stan lying on his bed with Bebe on top of him. Both of them completely naked just covered by a blanket.

Wendy was completely shocked. She just couldn't believe that her boyfriend was screwing her best friend.

"WENDY. WHAT THE HELL? Please let me explain…" Stan was jumping up from the bed taking the blanket with him, leaving a naked Bebe on his bed.

"I don't know how to explain this to you but it is not what it looks like."

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me? It is not what it looks like? Well Stan, "it looks like" my boyfriend is screwing my best friend right in front of me. And that on the night we've decided to take the final step in our relationship."

"But Wendy… I love you and I am so damn sorry for all of this. It was a huge mistake. You are my one and only and we can fix this babe, I promise." He took some steps to get closer to Wendy while trying to touch her face with his right hand.

Wendy took two steps back to avoid his touch "STAY AWAY FROM ME STAN! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WE ARE DONE. AND YOU BEBE" she looked past Stan to her ex best friend "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, YOU WERE LIKE MY SISTER." Tears were forming in Wendys eyes. The betrayal of the two people in her life which meant the most to her was too unbearable.

"Well Wendy if I have the chance to choose between your friendship and your boyfriend, I'll definitely choose Stan. He is way too hot for you and since you don't give him what he needs, he can have all he wants from me. You are useless Wendy… for me and for Stan."

"Bebe shut the fuck up. Wendy don't dare to listen to her. She is a bitch. Baby I love you, please forgive me. Don't you remember the good time we had, you and me? We are the perfect couple! We just belong to each other."

"No we don't Stan. Tonight you showed me that we don't. There is no "WE" anymore. Stan we are done and I won't change my opinion on that. SO FUCK YOU STAN AND FUCK YOU BEBE. GO TO HELL!"

Wendy ran down the stages as fast as she could to get out of his house. After a few minutes running she found herself near a bench at the street. She was out of breath and out of tears. Her make-up was a total mess, but she didn't care. She sat down on the bench, taking out the bottle of rum to take a deep sip. Damn this tastes so horrible. How can drink this shit without anything else? But well right now I don't care, I feel like drinking. She took another sip. "FUCK YOU STAN! SCREW YOU BEBE!" she screamed into the cold night while the first snowflakes started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter**

The streets were dark. The only light was coming from a street lamp here and there and from cars passing by. But not one person seemed to care for the girl sitting on the bench while the temperature dropped more and more. The ground and her shoes were already covered in a blanket of snow. She definitely wasn't appropriately clothed for this kind of weather but she didn't feel cold at all. The disappointment, anger and sadness were replacing the physical pain. And the alcohol numbed her senses. She took another sip. There wasn't much of the liquid left. Just a few more sips and the bottle would be empty. She didn't even know how long she was already sitting on that bench. She lost all sense of time.

Suddenly an old blue SUV stopped a few meters away from her. The driver's door opened and shut. A young man about her age went around his car to get to the sideway where Wendy was sitting, a few meters away from his destination, an old cigarette machine. He was throwing some coins into the machine and pushed a button to choose a cigarette brand. The box dropped down in the catch tray. He picked it up and started to light a cigarette.

"You know smoking is very damaging to your body, don't you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Craig turned to Wendy and took some steps towards her "Sorry Miss you scared me a bit. I didn't expect someone to be outside at this time and especially at this cold weather." He came closer. "OMG, Wendy is this you? What are you doing here?"

She had problems to identify him first but then she finally recognised him "Craig!?"

"Yeah. So answer my question. What are you doing her? It is cold as hell and you don't seem to wear the right clothes for this weather." He suddenly noticed the almost empty bottle next to her. "Is this alcohol? And you are telling me smoking would be bad for me, while you are freezing yourself to death and drinking alcohol?"

"Oh shut it Craig! You are not my dad. I can take care of myself!"

"I definitely can see that." He grabbed one of her hands "You are ice cold. Come on we need to warm you up." He tried to help her to her feet but she didn't want to stand up.

"Let go of me Craig. I don't want to go with you. I am staying!"

Craig sighed "Ok ok, I won't force you. But then let me call Stan or Bebe to catch you up." He was already taking out his smart phone to deal a number.

Wendy suddenly got up and jumped to Craig to get a hold of his phone. But she totally forgot that she has been sitting for quite a long time and was absolutely weak in her legs. Craig needed to support her. "NOOOO! CRAIG, DON'T DARE TO CALL ONE OF THEM, PLEASE! THEY ARE DEAD FOR ME!"

"Ooookay, I really have no clue what's going on here. But since you don't let me allow calling them. How about your parents? I actually wanted to spare you some trouble, but you don't give me any other choice then."

"That won't work. They aren't home for two weeks. They are visiting my aunt."

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No I am not."

"Ok then, come with me." He was dragging her to his SUV. "Please get in the passenger seat, Wendy".

"But Craig, I don't want to..."

"I don't care Wendy" Craig was getting angry with her childish behaviour "I won't discuss with you any longer. Get in."

"Damn Craig since when are you so bossy?" She was getting into the seat.

He rolled his eyes. "Since I have to argue with a drunken Wendy."

"I am NOT drunken!"

"Yes sure you are not. Do you mind telling me this tomorrow morning again? I predict a huge headache for you."

"You are so mean Craig." Wendy was making a sad face.

"Come don't call your hero "mean". Without me you would be freezing to death."

"My hero?"

"Yes I am. But don't worry, you will thank me tomorrow for it. Now let's go home first and then you will need to explain me what happened."

Wendy was staring out the window watching her own reflection. Her make-up was a complete mess and her face was pale. "Ok fine, I will tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter**

They were already driving for some minutes. Wendy was still fighting with herself how to explain to Craig what had happened between her and Stan… and Bebe. She just didn't know how and where to start and if it would be actually a good idea to bother him with all her drama. She was sure that he had his own problems and didn't need hers. Suddenly the car stopped in front of a large building in a part of a city Wendy didn't know that well.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked while getting out of his car.

"At my place."

"Your place? I didn't know you weren't living with your parents anymore. As far as I know, none of our friends has his or her own apartment. So I guess you're the first one."

"Yep, seems so. You will see it is not big or special but it's mine." Craig said proudly.

"Don't worry. I am sure it's fine. Oh and Craig…"

"Yes Wendy?" Craig turned to Wendy.

"… thank you very much for caring and letting me stay." Wendy looked ashamed at the ground.

"That's no problem Wendy. Just don't tell anyone. You know, I have a bad boy image to keep up." Craig said with a cocky smile.

"It will be our secret." She told him while grinning at him.

"Nice. Let's get inside, we still need to warm you up."

He opened the front door and they both went up the stairs to the third floor. The building wasn't the newest from the outside or inside. Wendy tried to read the signs on the apartment doors that they passed but she didn't seem to recognise any of the names. In the last years many people have moved to South Park and so it wasn't like in the old days where everybody knew everyone. Suddenly Craig stopped at a dark green door and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and took one step inside. He switched on the light and turned to Wendy.

"Come in. Welcome to my small place of retreat. Make yourself at home."

Wendy stepped inside and Craig closed the door behind her. They both removed their shoes and Craig started to show her his apartment.

"Since my apartment isn't big at all. I hope the small tour is fine for you" he joked.

He showed her the bathroom which consisted of a combination of shower and bathtub, a toilette and a sink. The next room was a small kitchen which was also the dining room because it had a table and two chairs in it. The last room was the biggest in the apartment. It was his living room / bedroom with a small TV, a sofa, a shelf with some books, videogames and movies, a small table and a bed.

"Now you know my place. Can you give me your bag?"

Wendy gave him the bag she was caring with her and Craig placed it near the sofa. He then went to his closet and searched for a pair of socks, a t-shirt and boxer-shorts and went to the bathroom. Wendy wondered what he was up to.

"Craig what do you do?"

"I am preparing a bath." He answered.

"You're going to take a bath now!?"

He started to laugh "Not ME. YOU dummy."

"ME?" Wendy locked shocked.

"Yes you. You are dead-cold and your clothes are completely soaked. You definitely need to warm up and get some dry clothes. Here is a towel for you and I will put one on the floor. These clothes are for you." He handed her the towel and the clothes. "Don't worry I swear I won't come in. I chose a big long shirt for you. Don't get mad but I take the key with me. I really can't deal that you lock yourself in my bathroom and don't know how to get out anymore. Never trust a drunken girl."

"That's mean. I told you I am not drunk." Wendy said with a depressed expression on her face.

"Maybe you can fool others since you can still articulate yourself quite well. But I know better Wendy. A whole bottle of rum affects you as much as everyone else or even more since I haven't really seen you drinking at all. So now enjoy the bath. Take care not to drown and not to set my bath under water. I plan to live here for a longer time."

"I can't promise that" she said with her tongue sticking out. "No, don't worry. I can take care of me AND your bathroom. And now get out. I need to get out of my clothes." Wendy pushed Craig playfully out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on, don't you need a little help?"

"CRAIG!"

"Just kidding, Wendy." Craig laughed "Enjoy the bath!"

She heard the door closing and started to take off her wet clothes which was not that easy. They already stick on her body like a second skin. The alcohol made the whole situation even more difficult for her since she really needed to concentrate more than usual on such a simple task. Wendy was happy when she finally removed the last piece of clothes. She slowly put one foot after another into the bathtub. After feeling adjusted to the warmth she let herself completely sink into the water.

 _Ok I must admit that Craig was right. I feel so much better now. The hot water feels really good on my cold skin. I haven't noticed the cold before. I guess I was just too emotionally upset to bother about my physical condition. Fortunately Craig was there to care for me. I guess after the bath I finally need to explain him why I broke up with Stan. Have I even told him that yet? I think I haven't. It will be hard to talk about that. But I guess it will also help me. Craig really seems to care. Otherwise he wouldn't have invited me to even stay at his apartment. Ok Wendy you can do it! After the bath you will explain Crag why he wasn't allowed to phone Stan or even Bebe! You owe it to him!_

 ___

[Hi, this is actually my first fanfiction and I hope you like the story so far. Please let me know what you think about it. I really need some good or bad critics to know that you are actually interesting to read more about the story. Btw I also hope you like the picture I draw for this ff. Thanks for following my story. =) ]


	4. Chapter 4

Hi,

I'm not sure what kind of music Craig would listen to, so I just decided for him to listen to (death) metal since it would match to his bad boy image and his piss-off-attitude.

Fourth Chapter

After 20 minutes bathing, she decided that she felt warmed up enough and climbed out of the bathtub to dry herself with the towel Craig gave her. She then inspected the clothes he chose for her.  
It was a pair of black socks, a dark blue boxer-shorts and a big black shirt from the band "Slayer".

 _Oh right, now I remember Red saying that Craig is totally into death metal and such stuff. The girls mostly talk about the hot guys on our school. And Craig was definitely one of them, maybe even the hottest, since they mostly seem to talk about him. I didn't really care about that gossip since Stan always used to be my boyfriend. So why should I have cared about other guys? I am faithful. I just wish Stan would have been faithful too. Ahhhh… don't think about that now! Bad timing! Get finally dressed! Craig must be waiting._

Wendy put the clothes on and washed her face to get rid of the smeared make-up. Then she tried her best to rearrange her hair so that it looked fine. When she was more or less happy with the result, she opened the bathroom door to look for Craig. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she decided to go there. When Craig saw Wendy standing in the door frame of the kitchen, he needed to smile.

"The shirt looks good on you. Hope you enjoyed the bath."

"Thank you, not really my taste of music but it's fine. And yes you were right, the bath was a good idea."

"Nice. I'm happy about that. So how do you like your tea? With sugar, honey or without anything? I hope camomile tea is fine." Now Craig turned to face her completely.

"Yes I love camomile tea and honey would be great. AHHH… CRAIG THERE IS A RAT SITTING ON YOUR SHOULDER!" Wendy shouted.

"Hey don't insult Stripe!" Craig was taking Stripe from his shoulder into his hands. "Don't worry buddy, the bad girl didn't mean to call you a rat."

"Stripe!? Is this your pet?"

"Yes and no, he is my buddy. The best guinea pig in the world and also the best listener."

Wendy was taking a few steps towards Craig "Can I hold him?"

"You want to hold him? Hmm… I am not sure. You are drunk and maybe you could let him fall."

"I am not…" Craig was looking at her with a meaningful look. "Ok fine maybe I am drunk. But I promise you I won't let him fall."

"Hmm… ok fine. I still need to finish the two cups of tea. But please take care of him."

Craig put Stripe gently in Wendys hands. She sat down on a chair on the table and started to stroke him softly.

"He is soooo cute."

"For a rat?" Craig was laughing.

"No. I am sorry for calling him a rat before. He is the cutest guinea pig I've ever seen."

"Yeah he really is. Our teas are ready. But I guess you still need to wait a bit. It's still too hot to drink." He placed a cup in front of her and took a seat on the other end of the small table. "So do you mind to tell me your story why you were outside on the bench tonight? Not only Stripe is a good listener. You know I'm a troublemaker so you can't imagine how many things I already needed to hear. So I am used to hear people talking. But no, I am just kidding. I really want to hear what bothers you since I weren't even allowed to call Stan and Bebe. And as far as I know they are your boyfriend and your best friend. Don't worry, I promise I won't tell it anyone. So what happened?"

"Well to be honest I don't really know where to start." She swallowed. "Stan and me, we planned to meet each other at his house yesterday evening. We wanted to drink some strawberry daiquiris. That's why I brought a bottle of rum from my parents with me. When I arrived at his house, all lights were out. So I thought that he had just forgotten the time and was taking a nap in his room. I went upstairs and saw something I will probably never forget. I saw HER with HIM. Bebe, my best friend since kindergarten, with Stan, my boyfriend who I trusted more than anyone else in the world. I prefer not to explain what the two did. I guess you can imagine it yourself. Well after that shock, I run away but I didn't know where to go. That's why decided to sit down on a bench and drink the rum to get rid of that painful feeling. I guess not the best idea I've ever had. But at that moment it felt right. I noticed that it started to snow but it didn't matter to me. And I lost all sense of time. So I don't remember how long I was actually sitting there since you found me. Well you know the rest. That's it. That's my story."

Tears were already running down her cheeks while she was telling him her story.

"I feel so stupid, Craig. Why haven't I noticed anything before? When I wasn't hanging around with Bebe, I was with Stan. But the whole time I had no idea what was going on."

"You are not stupid Wendy." Craig stood up and got closer to Wendy. He took Stripe from her to put him into his cage in the kitchen. He then returned to Wendy and pulled her into a hug. "Honestly Wendy, you do not need to feel stupid. You didn't do anything wrong. Stan is an asshole and Bebe is a bitch. Everyone thinks that Stan is perfect and the son-in-law every parent would be dreaming of. But I never trusted him. I knew that he isn't this person. But I never would have expected him to cheat on you, especially with a girl like Bebe. That's even too low for someone like him. I am really sorry for you. You don't deserve that."

Wendy was hugging him back "Thank you Craig. It really helped to talk with someone about that."

"You're welcome. Hey we should drink our tea before it's too cold"

"You are right." She said with a big smile and both sat down to drink their tea.

"It's really good. I like it."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's actually my sister's favourite, so I always have it here when she visits me."

"You are really not that bad guy as I expected you to be. You are so caring."

"No I am still a bad guy and don't dare to tell anyone else about my "good side"" he said laughing.

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me!" Wendy said with a twinkle.

"That's good. By the way, you are also not that snobbish and so full of yourself as I actually thought you would be."

"You really thought that of me!? Well then I am glad we both got to know each other better."

"Yeah me too." Craig said with a smile.

Wendy started yawning. "Damn I am getting tired."

"I am not surprised about that. A bit too much for one evening. You can sleep in my bed."

"Your bed!? Craig you are really nice, but I don't think it would be good if you and me share a bed together. I mean don't misunderstand me, I like you but…"

Craig laughed "You are really funny Testaburger. You always expect the worst of me. I really want you to take the bed. I take the sofa to sleep on. I don't mind that at all. I mostly fall asleep on it anyway while watching TV. So do you feel better now?"

Wendy blushed "Yes, I am so sorry. Thank you."

"Never mind"

Craig guided her to the living room / bedroom and convinced her one more time that she really can sleep in his bed while he is taking the sofa. She searched for her toothbrush in her bag and went to the bathroom to get ready for sleeping. After she was done, it was Craig's turn to go to the bathroom with grey sweatpants to change into, while Wendy was making herself comfortable in his bed. He brushed his teeth and came back into his room. Wendy was trying hard not to stare since he wasn't wearing any shirt.

 _I must confess he is really trained. But what do I expect of the strongest guy on our school who is also playing for our successful school football team? Wendy, get a hold of yourself! You are not like one of these groupie girls!_

"Is something wrong? Shall I put on a shirt? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I am just used to sleep without shirt."

"NO! Everything is fine. I was just in thoughts. Of course you do not need to wear a shirt. So good night Craig."

"Good night Wendy."

So this is the end of my fourth chapter. I hope you guys like my story so far. If I shall change something on the way I write, feel free to let me know.


End file.
